Royal pain
by babywolf-lover
Summary: After a mission for the royal family, Kakashi catches Princess Naru's eye and she comes to the leaf and Kakashi ends up as her new pet. Can he survive living with the royal brat? Or will he end up falling in love with her. Sorta AU-ish. Full information inside. Humor/romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **When team 7(Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai) go on a mission to escort the royal Namikaze family (Minato, Kushina, Naru) back home, Kakashi catches Naru's eye and she wants him. When he doesn't really pay any attention to her on the mission, she gets her father involved and ends up owning Kakashi. He has to leave the leaf and become her pet. Can he handle living with the spoiler brat? Or will he end up falling in love with her?

**Warning: **Language, little violence, smut.

**~(A/N)~** The Namikaze/ Uzumaki are NOT ninja's they are a royal rich family! So... Minato was never Kakashi's sensei, Sai is part of team 7 orignally. Naru is not part of the leaf village either. Obito might be alive still...haven't decided yet. Hope you enjoy its a humor/romance story :)

* * *

His face was bright red from being embarrassed and from being pissed off. He could here the whispers and some brave souls giggling as he walked through the road with his head down only glancing up glaring at the girl in front of him, his lips curled up a little.

His eyes traveled down her form, her gold blonde hair swaying as she walked, his eyes traveled down more and stopped on her butt, he stared at it then blinked, his eyes were then drawn to the bright blue leash that led from her hand to his matching collar.

Here he was the great copy cat ninja, the great Kakashi Hatake, son of the white fang of Konoha but yet here he was walking with the 16 year old girl who now owned him!

"My rival!"Might Gai's voice sounded, Kakashi glanced at him and sighed as he came up, they stopped. "Would you like to-..."he stopped and stared at the collar around his rival's neck. "What is going on? I mean...who... what-..."  
"Pet?"the girl said walking up.

"Can I at least let him know?"Kakashi said in a gruff voice.

"Sure..."she said.

"And who is this very pretty young lady?"Gai said smiling.

"This is Naru Namikaze..."Kakashi said, Gai froze then bowed to her.

"It's an honor to meet you princess Naru."he said, she smiled.

"Thank you."she said.

"So, what's going on?"Gai said.

"I'm...-"  
"Sensei!"Sakura's voice sounded, he turned and groaned as he saw Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Sai, his team coming up. "We want to go training and wanted to know if..."she stopped and stared in shock, he blushed a little.

"What's going on?"Sasuke said looking between Kakashi, the leash and Naru.

"I'm... uh... I'm the deal... uh..."he stuttered and sighed.

"What?"

"He's the treaty..."Naru said and smiled. "My country declared war but with Kakashi coming with me... we're allies now."she said and smiled, Kakashi looked down.

"So... he's leaving?"Gai said.

"Of course, pet's stay with their master."she said. "And we're late so..."  
"Bye sensei..."Sakura said, he nodded.

"Bye..."He said and choked when he was jerked with Naru to the village gates, leaving his friends, his home everything behind.

"You'll love your new home."she said as they climbed into the carriage waiting at the front of the gates.

"Doubt it."he said and sat down and stared out the window, she growled and pressed a small button, Kakashi cried out and arched, he snarled at her.

"Stop it!"he snarled.

"Not until you show me respect."she said.

"Yes ma'am."he sneered and looked out the window again.

"It wont be that bad... you don't have to work again... and maybe if you're good, I will allow you to come back and visit."she said and looked at him, the smile fell as she saw his sad look as they left the village. "Don't you like me?"she asked.

"Not when you force me to leave my home, my friends and everything that was important to me!"he snarled, she looked at him upset then huffed .

"Well you're doing it whether you like it or not."she said and he grumbled and stared out the window.

Kakashi stared out the window as the forest passed slowly and he thought about how he met now his owner and her family.

It was almost a month ago...

* * *

I am currently working on this one. This idea just came to my head and I thought it might be kinda fun to write :) We'll see...

read and review! Don't flame, don't bitch about the length... .its a hook to get you interested... :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **When team 7(Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai) go on a mission to escort the royal Namikaze family (Minato, Kushina, Naru) back home, Kakashi catches Naru's eye and she wants him. When he doesn't really pay any attention to her on the mission, she gets her father involved and ends up owning Kakashi. He has to leave the leaf and become her pet. Can he handle living with the spoiler brat? Or will he end up falling in love with her?

**Warning: **Language, little violence, smut.

**~(A/N)~** The Namikaze/ Uzumaki are NOT ninja's they are a royal rich family! So... Minato was never Kakashi's sensei, Sai is part of team 7 orignally. Naru is not part of the leaf village either. Obito might be alive still...haven't decided yet. Hope you enjoy its a humor/romance story :)  
I should also put Sasuke, is kinda like Sasuke in RTN movie, the player nice guy kinda thing...just so ya know

* * *

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Sai stood in the hokage office getting a new mission.

"Alright team 7, you all have an A-rank mission."she said, Kakashi looked at her shocked.

"Are you sure Tsunade-sama? I mean they're only chunin."Kakashi said.

"I have faith in you all...and don't worry it just has to say A rank, it's really more of a C..."she said. "You will be escorts."she said, Kakashi looked at her confused.

"You four will be escorting the Namikaze family home."she said, Kakashi's eye widened. "They will meet you in the large city, you will go with them as they head home... they were already attacked once and lost a guard. Really this is a C-rank...maybe B...but since it's them... it's an A.."she said, Kakashi nodded.

"So it's the king, queen-"

"And the princess..."she said, he nodded. "I would think you'll only face maybe some bandits.. ..nothing more..."she said. "You leave in an hour."she said and held out a scroll, Kakashi took it and bowed.

They left the office and Kakashi looked at it, he sighed and rolled the scroll back up. "Alright meet at the gates, we have to take off quickly... pack enough clothes and supplies to last...at least a week maybe more."he said, they nodded and took off.

The team met at the gates and took off together towards the large city where the royal family was waiting. They arrived at the hotel and looked at the king and queen talking, they looked at the group who bowed to them.

"Your highness."Kakashi said.

"You're the ninja's we hired as guards I presume."the king said.

"Yes your highness."Kakashi said.  
"Hm, I've heard you're some of the best in the village, I trust you will keep us safe."  
"With our lives your highness."he said.

"What are your names? You can stand..."he said, Kakashi stood up and looked at the two better now, the king had spiky yellow hair and piercing blue eyes, his face was chiseled but also soft.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, I am the team leader, this is Sai."he said, the boy nodded. "Sakura Haruno."

"Hello."she smiled.

"And Sasuke Uchiha."he said, the boy nodded.

"Well you probably all know but, I am Minato Namikaze and this is my wife Kushina."he said, she had long rich, red hair and bright blue eyes as well, she smiled at him. "And- ah! This is my daughter Naru."he said, Kakashi looked at the girl as she walked in, she had blue dress on that went down to her knees, she had golden blonde hair that was pulled into bun with her bangs in her face, she had the bright piercing eyes like her father and had her mothers facial features.

"Naru these are the guards who will be taking us home."Minato said, she nodded.

"Hey."she said, Kakashi nodded to her, she smirked at him and sighed.

"Okay, um we are getting packed now so it will be a while before we head out..."he said.

"Okay, we'll help."Kakashi said.

"Okay."Minato said and smiled, they bowed and left the room, Naru watched Kakashi walk out and smiled, she walked over to her daddy.

"Say...daddy?"she purred in a sweet voice.  
"Yes?"he asked, she sat down on the arm rest.

"That man... with the silver hair..."  
"Kakashi? Yes what about him?"

"I really like him..."she said smiling.

"Now Naru."he said.

"But daddy!"she whined.

"_sigh..._Naru you must understand-"  
"Daddy!"she said and pouted, he sighed and looked at her.

"_sigh..._ I want you to try to get to know him...and if you still like him that much... I will work something out."he said, Naru smiled and kissed his cheek and skipped out, he slumped and sighed, Kushina chuckled.

Naru looked out the window and watched Kakashi bend down and lifted up boxes, she licked her lips and smiled. _You'll be mine soon enough..._ she purred in her mind.

Naru smiled as they walked up to the carriage that was all loaded, Minato and Kushina walked in front of her and got in, she looked at Kakashi standing by the door holding it open, she smiled and walked up, she looked at him and smiled, he glanced at her slightly then back out.

She got up to the first step then let her shoe slip off, she gasped and stood there, Kakashi looked and slowly bent down but Sasuke moved in first and grabbed it, Naru pouted as he put the shoe back on.

"There you go princess."he said and smiled, she hummed at him and walked in, he rolled his eyes and Kakashi shut the door. "Spoiled brat..."he muttered, Kakashi chuckled and walked forward, they started to set out slowly, Kakashi walked next to the carriage, Minato opened the window and smiled at the scenery.

"So, I've heard a lot about your village but never seen it, what's it like? Do you guys have kings or-?"  
"No, we have a hokage, she's the strongest ninja, she is amazing..."he said and chuckled.

"So how do you pick them?"  
"Well the previous finds the strongest ninja in the village and picks them."he said, he nodded.

"It sounds cool..."he said.

"So..."Naru said and poked her head out, Kakashi jumped a little. "Have you ever been picked?"she asked.

"No ma'am..."he said, she pouted then huffed and pulled back in and sat there.

"What are you up to?"Kushina asked.

"I'm trying to get to know him...but he wont..."she said.

"It's only been a few minutes, it's going to take three days..."she said, Naru nodded and shrugged.

*o*

They stopped almost four hours later and they stopped for a break to feed and water the horses, Naru came out and saw Kakashi and walked over, he jumped with a small yelp when he turned and saw her there.

"Yes your highness?"he asked.

"What?"  
"What, what? Did you need something?"he asked holding some crates.

"I just wanted to say hi..."she said and smiled and batted her eyes, he blinked and looked to the side and nodded.

"Okay...excuse me..."he said and brushed past and walked away, Naru glared at him and pouted.

_Teme..._

"Princess do you need anything?"Sasuke said, she huffed.

"No."she said and walked away, Sasuke growled and hit the tree in anger. _Spoiled little brat!_ He snarled in his mind.

Naru sat in the carriage and pouted, Minato looked at her and sighed. _This is going to be along trip..._he thought and rubbed his head.

They set out an hour later and walked through a small ravine, Naru sat in the front of the carriage and sighed, Kakashi was close to her but was speaking with her father again.

Suddenly Naru screamed as men jumped down from the top and started to grab some of the things, Kakashi fought against three of them, he kicked them back.

Naru screamed as she was picked up and carried off, Minato stood up. "NARU!"he screamed, Kakashi growled and ran off after her, she struggled and punched and kicked against the man.

Kakashi launched up and hit the guys head, he growled and spun around, Kakashi got ready with his weapons drawn, the man backed up slowly with Naru struggling.

"Don't move... or I'll drop her..."he said, he stood at the edge of the ravine.

Kakashi glared at him and relaxed a little. "Hand her over, or you're dead."he said.

"Really?"he said and dropped her a little, she screamed and struggled.

"Relax..."Kakashi called, she looked at him and whimpered.

The man growled and took off running, Kakashi bit his thumb and hit the ground, the man gasped as dogs appeared and jumped at him, he yelped and lost his grip on Naru and she fell over the cliff screaming.

Kakashi nodded to his dogs and jumped over the cliff as Naru screamed and fell, she looked at him in shock and worry. He reached out and grabbed her by her dress and jerked her up to him, he flung a kunai up with a rope attached, it hit the rock and wrapped around and they jerked to a stop, Kakashi sighed and swung there a little, Naru was shaking, she stared down.

"You alright?"he asked, she moaned and fainted, he stuttered and lifted her up closer to him and began to climb up the large cliff.

The rest of the carriage arrived and Sasuke threw them a rope and they pulled both up, Kakashi set her down on the ground and Minato ran up, he hugged her tight and sighed.

"She fainted after I caught her..."Kakashi said and rubbed his shoulder that jerked out of place when he stopped them both.

"I can't thank you enough..."Minato said holding her.

"I'm just doing my job, your highness..."he said, they quickly picked up and headed out, Naru stayed asleep for most of the day.

They made camp that night and ate dinner, Kakashi sat by himself eating so he didn't have to eat as fast so no one would see his face.

They split into two teams on either side, Kakashi stood with Sakura sound asleep while Sai and Sasuke were on the other side.

Kakashi leaned against the rock, he was freezing but he had a duty, he could grab a blanket and wrap up when they could be attacked at any second.

He heard light steps and turned, Naru came up in her pj's, he relaxed and sighed.

"You need to be in your tent."he said and turned, she looked down and sighed.

"Thanks...for today..."she said and set a bag down at his feet and walked away, Kakashi watched her go into her tent, he looked down and opened the bag, he smiled gently at the scarf in the bag, he pulled it out and put it on.

_She's pretty sweet...but I can't. I'm on mission._ He thought and sighed.

* * *

I just finished writing this, damn computer... sigh... anyways...

read, review, don't flame...same ol' same ol'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **When team 7(Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai) go on a mission to escort the royal Namikaze family (Minato, Kushina, Naru) back home, Kakashi catches Naru's eye and she wants him. When he doesn't really pay any attention to her on the mission, she gets her father involved and ends up owning Kakashi. He has to leave the leaf and become her pet. Can he handle living with the spoiler brat? Or will he end up falling in love with her?

**Warning: **Language, little violence, smut.

**~(A/N)~** The Namikaze/ Uzumaki are NOT ninja's they are a royal rich family! So... Minato was never Kakashi's sensei, Sai is part of team 7 orignally. Naru is not part of the leaf village either. Obito might be alive still...haven't decided yet. Hope you enjoy its a humor/romance story :)

* * *

The next day they set out slowly, Naru looked at Kakashi in the morning and frowned when she saw he wasn't wearing her scarf. Naru sat inside the carriage after her father snapped at her when she tried to go outside again.

Naru leaned out and sighed again, she closed her eyes to the breeze and smiled gently, she opened her eyes and stared at Kakashi as he walked next to the carriage, she raked her eyes up and down his body slowly and licked her lips then bit her bottom one.

Kakashi just barely held the shiver in as he felt Naru's eyes rove over his body slowly, he sighed and gulped and ignored it, as best as he could.

They stopped before they entered a large ravine, they looked around and got ready, Kakashi stopped them and bit his thumb the family watched 8 dogs appear and bark at him.

"Yes boss?"a small pug said.

"Pakkun, you and the gang go into the ravine first make sure no one is in there, we don't want another repeat of last time..."Kakashi said and chuckled.

"Kay."he said and led the group into the ravine, they waited for almost 10 minutes before finally they came out.

"All clear!"they called, they stayed out and they set out together.

They walked through, Naru sighed and closed her eyes thinking about Kakashi the whole time, they got out of the ravine and paused for a break, Minato and Kushina got out and walked out followed by Sasuke who was guarding them, Naru walked over to the pond and sat on a rock with her feet in the river, Kakashi came over helping them water the horses, he walked over and let the horse get a drink, he stood there looking out thinking, Naru looked at him and smirked.

"So..."she said, he shook his head and looked at her. "So how did you get so strong?"she asked.

"Training..."he said.

"Your girlfriend must be missing you..."she said and glanced at him.

"I don't have a girlfriend, I don't date."he said and led the horse back, she stood up and walked into the water, she smiled and cupped some water and let it go over her, she looked at him as he came up with a different horse, he glanced at her as the water ran down her face and neck down into the dress, she smirked and walked up to him, he looked away and ignored her.

She growled and stomped away from him, he sighed and shivered a little. _Girls..._ he thought and rubbed his head.

They set out again quickly, they still had almost another two hours to go until they reached the boats that would sail them to their land.

~o0o~

Naru smirked as she looked at the beach and thought of a plan, she searched and pulled out her small bag, she came out quickly, Minato was talking to the captain and the team stood there.

"Daddy..."she said, he turned and smiled.

"Yes honey?"  
"I wanna go to the beach?"she said and smiled, he sighed.

"Take a guard."he said.

"I'll take you prince-"Sasuke started.  
"Kakashi."she said.

"Uh...wouldn't you rather have Sakura...or Sasuke, I mean I'm gonna be needed for-"

"Kakashi."she said, he sighed.

"Yes your highness."he said and slumped a little, she smiled and skipped, he followed and looked back at the team who was waving.

"I need to get changed..."she said, he nodded and shrugged.

Kakashi found himself blushing hard and holding his head. "Wouldn't you rather change in... oh I don't know...the changing room?!"he snarled, she stood behind him hidden by a bush slightly.

"Are you crazy? You don't know who could be watching in there..."she said and smirked as she pulled her clothes off, he growled.

"Yes because changing this way is so much better."he muttered, she smirked and wrapped her arms around him, he fought the blush and hard on as he felt her bare body press against him.

"What? Are you worried about me?"she purred in his ear, he pulled away knocking her off.

"Look! Okay! You are a princess, shouldn't you act like one!?"he snarled.

"Don't tell me how to act... don't forget who you are talking to... now get over here... I'm not done."she said, he backed up and stood there almost steaming.

She brushed against him a few times making him stiffen a little, she smirked and finished and pressed against him and grabbed his arm pressing her breasts against him arm, he pulled away.

"Stay close..."she said and walked down the beach slowly swaying her hips.

Kakashi watched her walk in her tiny bikini, he groaned and bit his lip hard as he looked down at the sand.

She got in the water and shivered at the coolness of the water, she swam a little and smiled at the sight of him staring at the sand toeing it slightly.

"Come in!"she said, he looked up, she waved him over, he came up. "Come in."  
"No ma'am, I am your guard, not your friend."he said and leaned against the rock there, she huffed and swam a little, she smirked.

"Help! A snake!"she screamed, he ran out and picked her up, she clung to him, he sighed and almost growled.

"It's seaweed."he growled and glared at her, she smirked.

"My bad..."she said, he let her go, she gasped as she fell into the water again, she came up and growled at him.

She changed again behind him of course, she walked forward, and he sighed as he walked behind her, they arrived back and Naru ignored everyone and walked up the ship plank that was already loaded, Kakashi sighed and slumped down, Sasuke came up.

"Hard?"  
"Excuse me?!"he snarled.

"Watching her...why did you-oh!"he said and snickered, he growled with a blush.

"She's trying my last nerve..."he growled and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm a ninja, not a changing room door!"he snarled, Sasuke scoffed.

"Someone is interested in you..."he said.

"Gee I didn't catch that, with the staring, and flirting!"he snarled.

"That's why she hasn't paid any attention to me..."he said.

"Oh is your ego hurting? Is it that? Or are you just losing your touch..."he said getting up and walked up the plank and found his room, he threw his things down and came out to finish helping them tie everything down before they set sail.

Kakashi sat on the ship railing he stared out at the water and the sky.

It was in the middle of the night, Kakashi still sat on the top relaxing, staring at the sky reading his book, everyone else was in bed, the boat rocked up and down.

He heard the door opened and stiffened as his eye was covered, he pulled away and whipped around and sighed as Naru stood there, she smiled at him.

"What are you doing?"he asked.

"I like to come out and look at the stars...what about you?"  
"Nothing."he said and sat down again, she huffed a little and sat next to him, he glanced at her then moved away a little.

"So what do you like to do?"  
"Different things..."he said and opened his book starting to read again.

"What are you reading?"she asked leaning in, he moved away a little.

"Just a book, I've been reading for a while..."he said and got up then stretched. "Good night princess."he said and gave a bow then walked in, she huffed and pouted.

The next by before noon they made it to the land of whirlpool, it was a large country that was in the ocean, it had many whirlpools around it protecting it that's how it got it's name.

This was where the palace was for the Namikaze's, there was a small village and the whole area was protected by a large wall that stopped people from getting in easily.

They walked into the palace and their things were brought into the palace and put away.

Naru smiled as she watched Kakashi carry a few boxes of her's, she led him to her room, he set the boxes down, he turned and saw her by the door, she smiled at him, he almost shivered at the look she was giving him.

"Excuse me princess, I-"  
"Wait..."she said and smiled, he sighed. "Sit down, we haven't talked at all...I want to get to know you..."she said and smiled.

"Princess, I was hired to be your guard, not your changing door, and not your friend, I am your guard."he said and walked forward, she stopped him, he sighed and looked at her.

"You can't talk to me like that..."  
"I am simply saying, once this is done, we will not see each other again."he said then flashed out, she growled and hit the wall. _You want to be like that... fine..._ she thought and walked out.

Kakashi kept busy staying far away from Naru, she kept glaring at him whenever he moved away.

~o0o~

Three days later the team was setting back home to the village, they walked away from the palace slowly heading home. They were paid and given tickets for rides home, Kakashi walked in the front in a rush to get out of the palace away from the princess.

Naru stood in her room watching them walk away, she smirked. _We're far from done, Kakashi...far from done..._she thought and turned away.

* * *

Doesn't she sound like an evil bitch at the end xD

Half of the next chapter is chapter 1. ...

I'm on a roll with this chapter! It's only gonna be maybe 10 chapters? I have it all planned out but, sometimes it never works out the way ya plan so we'll see!

Read and review no flames!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **When team 7(Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai) go on a mission to escort the royal Namikaze family (Minato, Kushina, Naru) back home, Kakashi catches Naru's eye and she wants him. When he doesn't really pay any attention to her on the mission, she gets her father involved and ends up owning Kakashi. He has to leave the leaf and become her pet. Can he handle living with the spoiler brat? Or will he end up falling in love with her?

**Warning: **Language, little violence, smut.

**~(A/N)~** The Namikaze/ Uzumaki are NOT ninja's they are a royal rich family! So... Minato was never Kakashi's sensei, Sai is part of team 7 orignally. Naru is not part of the leaf village either. Obito might be alive still...haven't decided yet. Hope you enjoy its a humor/romance story :)

* * *

~One Month Later~

Tsunade stared in shock as she read the letter in her hands, she looked up at the princess who stood there, a small smirk on her face.

"I'm confused... I mean we completed the mission perfectly... what went wrong? Why declare war on us?"she said, Naru smirked.

"Dunno, something daddy ordered, I wanted to get out and I volunteered to deliver it..."she said lying.

"Is there anything I- we can do, to... to stop this?"she said, Naru's smirk widened a little.

"Well, I could change daddy's mind...if..."she said.

"If what?"Tsunade said almost dreading to hear the answer.

"That man from the mission..."she said and slightly licked her lips, she had an almost predator like glint in her eyes.

"Which man, there were three..."she said and gulped.

"The silver haired one... Kakashi?"she said.

"Yes..."

"Him... I take him and I will tell daddy to stop this and we'll start funding Konoha."she said.

"Kakashi is my best ninja!"she said.

"Do you want the war? I mean you keep him and be in a large war, or you give him to me and you'll be funded instantly..."she said. "We'll have a peace treaty, and much more..."she said and crossed her arms over her chest, Tsunade looked at her then at the war declaration in her hands, she sighed and hung her head.

"Anbu..."she said and closed her eyes tight, one appeared and bowed.

"Yes ma'am?"  
"Find...- find me Kakashi Hatake and bring him here...at once.."she said, Naru smiled.

"Yes ma'am."he said and disappeared.

Ten minutes later Kakashi walked in and bowed to Tsunade and jumped as he saw Naru standing there smirking at him, he gulped.

"You summoned me..."he said.

"_sigh..._Today we received a declaration of war from the Namikaze..."she said, Kakashi looked at Naru then back at Tsunade. "There is a way to stop it though..."she said gritting her teeth.

"How?"he asked slowly.

"You..."she said, he looked at her shocked and confused.

"What- me? Huh?"he said.

"Princess..."She said.

"Simple..."she said stepping forward. "You come with me... and I tell daddy to call off the war and we start funding Konoha..."she said smiling.

"I... I. … - uh... -..Tsunade-sama?"he said.

"Kakashi, I... can-"  
"I guess... I will..."he said, Naru smiled and giggled, she walked up and pulled something out of the bag on her hip quickly, Kakashi gagged as it was wrapped around his neck, she jerked him down and finished, he had a blue collar on his neck, he gritted his teeth and sighed, she smiled.

"Goody, you're my new pet..."she said and attached a leash to the collar, Kakashi was stiff and shaking in anger.

"What?"he said, she smiled and tapped his nose.

"Come on Kashi-chan..."she said, his eye twitched. "Nice doing business with you Tsunade... I'll tell daddy, you will receive your first check in a few days... along with the rules and what not."she said waving her hand and jerked the leash, Kakashi choked as he was pulled out with the girl.

"We'll stop and get some of your things... then we'll be heading out, where do you live?"she asked, he growled at her and led her to the apartment.

They arrived and walked into the place, Naru looked around then followed him back to his room, she smiled and saw on the bed, he glanced at her. "Gather your things..."she said and dropped the leash.

He walked into his closet and grabbed his travel pack and put it on the the dresser and grabbed his masks and threw them in and reached for his jounin outfit. "You don't need your ninja things..."she said, he sighed and let it go then put it in the bag anyways making her glare a little.

He grabbed his photo's, books, and some other things he wanted and slung his pack on his back.

"Ready?"she said.

"...No...why did you do this?!"he snarled.

"I like you..."she said.

"So you force me to come with you... call me your pet!"he snarled.

"Well, I tried to get to know you on the mission and-"  
"When I am on a mission I am all business!"he snarled.

"You'll watch that tone."she said glaring, he snarled and walked away, she grabbed the leash and jerked it, he coughed and stumbled then he felt a shock, he cried out in pain.

"That collar makes sure you wont go anywhere and only I can unlock it... so... are you going to be good?"she said glaring, he almost snarled and looked down. "Good boy... now change-"  
"No... I want this outfit... can't I at least have some memory of this place?"he said and looked at her.

"Fine...we'll be shopping for new clothes on the way home..."she said, he got up and they headed out.

His face was bright red from being embarrassed and from being pissed off. He could here the whispers and some brave souls giggling as he walked through the road with his head down only glancing up glaring at the girl in front of him, his lips curled up a little.

His eyes traveled down her form, her gold blonde hair swaying as she walked, his eyes traveled down more and stopped on her butt, he stared at it then blinked, his eyes were then drawn to the bright blue leash that led from her hand to his matching collar.

Here he was the great copy cat ninja, the great Kakashi Hatake, son of the white fang of Konoha but yet here he was walking with the 16 year old girl who now owned him!

"My rival!"Might Gai's voice sounded, Kakashi glanced at him and sighed as he came up, they stopped. "Would you like to-..."he stopped and stared at the collar around his rival's neck. "What is going on? I mean...who... what-..."  
"Pet?"the girl said walking up.

"Can I at least let him know?"Kakashi said in a gruff voice.

"Sure..."she said.

"And who is this very pretty young lady?"Gai said smiling.

"This is Naru Namikaze..."Kakashi said, Gai froze then bowed to her.

"It's an honor to meet you princess Naru."he said, she smiled.

"Thank you."she said.

"So, what's going on?"Gai said.

"I'm...-"  
"Sensei!"Sakura's voice sounded, he turned and groaned as he saw Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Sai, his team coming up. "We want to go training and wanted to know if..."she stopped and stared in shock, he blushed a little.

"What's going on?"Sasuke said looking between Kakashi, the leash and Naru.

"I'm... uh... I'm the deal... uh..."he stuttered and sighed.

"What?"

"He's the treaty..."Naru said and smiled. "My country declared war but with Kakashi coming with me... we're allies now."she said and smiled, Kakashi looked down.

"So... he's leaving?"Gai said.

"Of course, pet's stay with their master."she said. "And we're late so..."  
"Bye sensei..."Sakura said, he nodded.

"Bye..."He said and choked when he was jerked with Naru to the village gates, leaving his friends, his home everything behind.

"You'll love your new home."she said as they climbed into the carriage waiting at the front of the gates. "Doubt it."he said and sat down and stared out the window, she growled and pressed a small button, Kakashi cried out and arched, he snarled at her.

"Stop it!"he snarled.

"Not until you show me respect."she said.

"Yes ma'am."he sneered and looked out the window again.

"It wont be that bad... you don't have to work again... and maybe if you're good, I will allow you to come back and visit."she said and looked at him, the smile fell as she saw his sad look as they left the village. "Don't you like me?"she asked.

"Not when you force me to leave my home, my friends and everything that was important to me!"he snarled, she looked at him upset then huffed .

"Well you're doing it whether you like it or not."she said and he grumbled and stared out the window.

* * *

Like I said, this chapter ended with the first chapter.

I know Naru wasn't like the normal Naru but as I said, it's not like the manga! The only thing that's similar is the names, characters, and some locations... nothing else! Characteristics...etc... NOT THE SAME!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **When team 7(Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai) go on a mission to escort the royal Namikaze family (Minato, Kushina, Naru) back home, Kakashi catches Naru's eye and she wants him. When he doesn't really pay any attention to her on the mission, she gets her father involved and ends up owning Kakashi. He has to leave the leaf and become her pet. Can he handle living with the spoiler brat? Or will he end up falling in love with her?

**Warning: **Language, little violence, smut.

**~(A/N)~** The Namikaze/ Uzumaki are NOT ninja's they are a royal rich family! So... Minato was never Kakashi's sensei, Sai is part of team 7 orignally. Naru is not part of the leaf village either. Obito might be alive still...haven't decided yet. Hope you enjoy its a humor/romance story :)

* * *

Oh! I also want to point out, Kakashi is a little oc here, because well... what she does, with her words... but don't worry :3

* * *

Neither talked the whole time as they traveled, Kakashi looked out the window the whole time, his mind running through his life in the leaf village, his family, his friends, his team everyone and everything he was being forced to leave behind.

They arrived at a large city in tea and the carriage stopped, Naru stood up and took a hold of the leash.

"Let's go."  
"No."he said, she glared, he yelled as the collar shocked him again, he got out after her and followed her into a store and they looked around the workers bowed to her and they walked into the clothes for guys, Naru stood there then looked at Kakashi who was staring at the wall.

"Pick out your clothes..."she said, he huffed and looked at the ceiling, she snarled and smirked, she grabbed the leash and jerked, he gasped as he was thrown down on the seat, he blinked in shock as she stood in front of him. _She's stronger then she looks._

"Yes I am..."she said almost reading his thoughts, she leaned in and put her hand by his head, he glared at her. "Now, let me explain something to you... we can fight about this for days if you want... but I will end up winning."she said and stood up, he glared at her, she waved one of the workers who ran up and bowed.

"Your highness."he said.

"My pet needs some new clothes... and he's being stubborn..."she said, the worker looked at Kakashi closely and began to search around. "Let's go."she said and jerked the leash, he stayed put, she sighed and focused, he groaned and arched up in pain and panted, he glared at her, she walked up and leaned in his face again and reached to pull the mask down, he grabbed her wrist tight, she gasped.

"The mask stays."he growled.

"Why?"

"It's mine... and I don't care what you say."he growled, she sighed.

"Listen pet..."she said, he growled and looked away, she grabbed his chin and turned him to look at her, he glared. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way..."she said. "I will win..."  
"I'm a ninja, I was born and raised to be tough."he said, she sighed and smiled.

"You **were **a ninja... now you are a pet...and like I said it can be the easy way or the hard way... the easy way is you pick out your clothes and whatever else you would want and I buy it... or the hard way is I pin you down and strip you naked and make you stay like that..."she said and leaned in closer. "After all, pet's don't wear clothes."she said, he snarled at her, she smiled. "So...what do you pick?"she said.

"...Fine..."he said, she smiled and stood up straight, he got up and walked around and got clothes and different things he wanted.

"Anything else?"she asked.

"...No..."he said looking down, she tilted her head at the sad look in his eye and the sadness in his voice, she pulled him back and sat down next to him.

"How about this...since I really do like you... I will make you a deal..."she said, he glanced at her. "If we can get along and have fun for a while... say... a month...then I will bring you back to your village and you can have a while at your home village, with your friends...okay?"she said, he looked at her.

"You'd really do that?"he asked.

"I wont lie to you..."she said and smiled, he looked in her eyes, he cracked a small smile.

"Thanks..."he mumbled, she smiled and stood up, she held her hand out, he put his hand in her's and stood up, she took the leash off of the collar.

"Let's go."she said and smiled, they walked out and paid then left the store, Naru got them food and the set out back home, Kakashi sighed as they sailed away on the boat.

~o0o~

Naru and Kakashi arrived and they walked in, some of the workers took the boxes and bags. "Take it to that room."she said, Kakashi gulped a little.

"Come."she said, he followed her slowly, she found her father and mother talking in the throne room.

"Daddy!"she said. "Mom!"she said, they smiled as the two walked in.  
"Kakashi."  
"Your highness..."he said.

"Konoha agreed and I said we'll be funding them..."she said. "Okay?"she smiled, Minato sighed and nodded.

"Yeah..."he said and sighed, he looked at the collar around Kakashi's neck and sighed. "Well welcome home..."he said.

"Thank you sir..."he said.

"Naru will show you around..."he said, Kakashi nodded staring at the ground, Naru smiled and pulled Kakashi out of the room, Minato sighed and slumped down.

"Maybe this is a way for her to see... or maybe to change..."Kushina said, Minato sighed and nodded.

"I hope so..."he said.

Naru pulled Kakashi through the halls to her room, she walked into her room and put her bags down and sighed, she looked at him, he was standing there looking around slowly, she sighed.

"Leave your bag, I'll show you around..."she said, he nodded and set it down slowly, she tugged the leash that she put back on him before they even got there, she walked out of her room and went to the room next door and opened it, she smiled and let the leash go.

"Go on."she said, he looked at her confused and walked into the room, he was greeted with a bedroom with a large bed, a balcony and glass doors, a large closet, there was a door that he guessed that led to the bathroom, there was a double door on the side, he tilted his head confused, she smiled and walked in and opened them, it led straight into her room, he gulped slightly.

"This is your room..."she said and smiled, he nodded a little, she pulled him to the bed. "How is it?"she asked, he sat down and smiled at the softness.

"It's fine princess..."he said.

"You don't have to call me princess... just call me Naru...okay?"she asked, he nodded a little.

"Alright, now I'll show you around so you wont get lost."she said, he nodded and got up, she gave him the full tour of the whole palace, she helped him put his things away.

"Dinner is at 6:00pm, until then you can do what you want, actually I want to show you outside too.."she said, he nodded and followed her, they had a large swimming pool and jacuzzi, there was a large open yard, a garden, a pond.

The place was huge, he sighed and as looked around at the whole area. "It's huge..."he said.  
"You can get lost easily..."she said and walked over to the seat and patted the chair across from her, he walked up and sat down, she smiled. "So tell me about yourself..."she said, Kakashi leaned back as the chair started to rock back and forwards.

"What do you want to know?"  
"What do you like to do in your free time? Or what did you use to do..."she said.

"Train, or read, I use to have competitions with my friend... Gai, the man in the green suit..."he said, Naru nodded, he smiled thinking about it.

"So tell me about your team..."

"I have Sai, he is a weird kid, he was in a different group that believed a ninja is suppose to have no emotions, so he pretty much had none, the girl Sakura... she is training to be a medical ninja she has a foul temper, you never want to get on her bad side..."he said.

There was a barking noise, Naru smiled and waved, he watched a fox jump up on her lap, she smiled and scratched his back.

"A fox?"  
"I found him a few years ago, he was beaten badly, he was just a baby, I took him in and when he got healed up he stayed with me..."she said. "I named him Kurama..."she said, Kakashi nodded. "Anyway, who was the other boy the one who was flirting with me..."  
"You knew?"  
"Of course... but he's too much of a pretty boy for me..."  
"He's one of the heartthrobs of the village, he has an older brother... it was kinda...sad weird family there..."

"Why?"  
"The clan was planning to over throw the village and his older brother was ordered to kill them..."he said, Naru gasped. "He did it and told his brother everything and left the village, Sasuke grew up and took revenge on the people of the village that forced his brother to do that..."

"Okay, what about you?"  
"Me?"  
"Your family?"  
"They're dead."he said, she looked at him confused, he sighed. "I don't like to talk about it... my mom died when I was 3, my father died when I was 8."he said.

"Oh..."she said. "So why do you wear the mask?"she asked, he looked away, she sighed. "What about the hatai-ate ..."she said, he touched it and sighed.

"It's a gift..."  
"Hm?"  
"I don't want to talk..."he said, she sighed and nodded.

"Princess Naru, dinner is almost ready."a worker said, she nodded.

"Hai, I will be there in a few minutes."she said and stood up, she grabbed the leash and tugged, Kakashi sighed and followed, she set Kurama down and he followed them in the house.  
"We need to get changed.."she said, he looked down and nodded slightly, they walked into their rooms, Kakashi glanced at the door and sighed, he walked into his bathroom and changed into normal clothes, he kept the mask on under it and slid an eye patch over his sharingan. _Obito, it looks like we're both retired..._he thought and sighed.

He came out and waited, Naru came out in a purple dress with her hair pulled back into a ponytail, she smiled at him.

"You look nice."she said, he nodded and followed her, they sat at the table, Minato and Kushina sat there and others were there eating.  
"These are a few guards and teachers that are here Kakashi..."she said quietly, he nodded then gasped.  
"Well, the copy cat himself..."a voice said, he growled as he stared at Zabuza and Haku.

"You two know each other?"Naru asked.

"Yeah, we fought a few years ago, Haku and I escaped and you found us..."he said.

"Oh..."  
"What are you doing here?"Kakashi snarled gripping his knife.

"Naru owns us, she knew about us and..."he said and showed the collar around his neck and Kakashi caught the sight of Haku's too. "So you are the new pet..."he said and laughed, Kakashi glared blushing a little. "I may wear a collar but I'm not a pet... this is just to keep me in line..."he said and poked Kakashi's head, he jumped up and tackled the man on the other side of the table, Naru growled and stood up, Kakashi yelped as he was shocked again, he fell away and groaned in pain until Naru let it stop, he panted hard shaking in pain.

"You watch your back."Zabuza snarled and got up wiping the blood from his lip.

"Naru..."Minato said, she sighed and nodded, she tugged Kakashi up, he coughed and struggled as she led him to his room, she glared at him and sighed, she shut the door to her room and put a seal on it then walked to the door.

"You're punished, you stay here."she said and walked out locking the door, Kakashi sighed and growled, he hit the wall hard and sighed, he flopped down on the bed and ignored his growling stomach and fell asleep.

Once dinner was over the others left, Minato looked at Naru, she was staring at the table, she had barely eaten anything.

"Naru..."he said, she looked at him. "I wont stand for the fighting, so you get him to understand that... or it's all over... I don't care what kind of history he has with Zabuza, he needs to act better."  
"I'll tell him daddy."she said, he nodded. "Make a plate for him please."she said, the worker nodded and set to do just that, Naru stood up and left having them put the plate in the fridge.

She walked into her room and sighed, she broke the seal on the door separating their rooms and opened it, he was awake in an instant and sighed, he slumped and looked away.

"Come in my room."she said and walked into her bathroom, he walked in and stood there, he got his bag and tossed it in his room, she came out changed and got on the bed, she patted it then turned the tv on, he got on the bed and sighed sitting there, she pulled him up to her, he blushed as he laid next to her on the bed, she smiled and fell asleep lightly.

She was woken up by Kakashi shaking her, she looked at him and yawned. "What?"she said.

"I'm...I'm hungry..."he said blushing a little, she got up and led him out and got the plate she saved for him, he heated it up and sat there eating it slowly but hiding his face.

"Kakashi... I don't know your history, or what happened between you and Zabuza..."she said, he growled at the name. "But you must understand, you can't act like that anymore... understand, he's not going to bother you, if he does tell me and he'll get it... I'm sure you don't like going to bed with no dinner... right?"she said, he nodded, she smiled. "So do we have a deal?"she asked, he sighed and nodded.

"Yeah..."he said, she smiled.

"I also wanted to tell you... I know you don't feel at home... and if you want to summon your dogs to stay with you here, you are more then welcome to."she said, he looked at her.

"Really?"  
"Yep."she said and smiled, he smiled and nodded back, he quickly finished his meal and they cleaned up and headed back, he summoned his dogs and explained to them what was going on, Naru watched him fall asleep surrounded by his eight dogs on his bed, she smiled and went to bed herself with Kurama on her bed.

* * *

See? Naru isn't such an evil bitch... she's just spoiled rotten who has never really hear the word 'No!' and now that Kakashi's there, she's meaner but she gets nice as shown above :3

You'll learn more and see a difference in her in the next few chapters... ;3

review please :) NO flames :3

Oh I'm also putting this on a few chapters, just to get some thoughts on them. I got out of writers block and the stories are flying out of me faster then I can type them! xD I'll wake up in the middle of night like "OOOOOOH!" *Super tying, clock blinking 4:30am*

Anyways, if you've already given me your vote you don't have to review but it's up to you :)

They wont be uploaded just yet because there are still a lot of empty gaps between scenes... so just tell me what you think now!:3

**1. Would it matter-** When Madara attacked Naru and Sakura in the village that night and sent them to the genjutsu world, he only sent Naru leaving Sakura in the real world, they search for the girl but have no luck. Finally she shows up and is heavily wounded and falls into a coma and finds herself back in the genjutsu world because of what Sakura said before the attack 'I wish Sasuke was here instead' She believes they don't want to her and lives with 'her parents' and Menma who doesn't remember anything. Can Naru figure out where she belongs is with her friends? Or will she stay in that fake world forever?

**2. Behind these blue eyes-** When Kakashi passed Naru off on Ebisu for training, Naru got upset and ended up meeting Jiriaya, when he saves her from being killed and starts to train her, he realizes there is more to Naru then anyone ever knew. She blows off the last chunin exam and starts to train. Only Jiriaya knows what's behind that fake smile and loud attitude, a broken girl. He takes her for a break but is she fixable?

**3. Beautiful disaster-** During the chunin exams, Naru was attacked and raped by Orochimaru wanting her bloodline of the rinnegan and impregnates her at 13. She goes to Jiriaya who she knows is her godfather. She tells him and they leave so she can get peace and not be in the village while pregnant. Turns out what Orochimaru did was use someone else DNA and sperm to make her pregnant and that is none other then Itachi Uchiha. When they finally return her daughter is 6 years old and Orochimaru comes after both for the DNA. Can Naru save her daughter and herself from disaster?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **When team 7(Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai) go on a mission to escort the royal Namikaze family (Minato, Kushina, Naru) back home, Kakashi catches Naru's eye and she wants him. When he doesn't really pay any attention to her on the mission, she gets her father involved and ends up owning Kakashi. He has to leave the leaf and become her pet. Can he handle living with the spoiler brat? Or will he end up falling in love with her?

**Warning: **Language, little violence, smut.

**~(A/N)~** The Namikaze/ Uzumaki are NOT ninja's they are a royal rich family! So... Minato was never Kakashi's sensei, Sai is part of team 7 orignally. Naru is not part of the leaf village either. Obito might be alive still...haven't decided yet. Hope you enjoy its a humor/romance story :)

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

Naru smiled as she walked into her room, she heard some barking and peeked into Kakashi's room, he was playing with his dogs by throwing a ball.

"Hey mopey..."she said, he turned and looked at her then sat up. "Get dressed."she said.

"Why?"  
"We're going out for a bit."she said and smiled.

"Where?"  
"To deliver some letters for daddy.."she said and smiled, he got up and sighed, she smiled and walked into her room and changed, she pulled on baggy pants and a long sleeve shirt, she strapped a belt on that had some weapons and little things in it, she grabbed her bag and waited, Kakashi came out wearing baggy pants and a long sleeve shirt with his mask, he grabbed his pack and nodded, she smiled and they walked out of the building and got the papers and waved to her parents as they set out.

"We're not taking many boats, daddy wants us to travel regularly so we wont be attacked."she said.

"So... you want to ride on my back or-"  
"Why?"  
"When we're in the woods?"  
"Why?"she said and smirked, she jumped into the tree and took off, Kakashi stared in shock then laughed and took off after her. "You think I don't know how to use chakra?"she said, he shrugged, she bumped him making both laugh.

"Well, you didn't when you were taken that time..."he said.

"Maybe I wanted to be rescued …."she said, he scoffed. "Truth is, I know how but when I'm panicking... not so much... daddy doesn't like me using it..."she said and sighed, he looked at her. _She... there's more to her..._he thought, she sighed and continued on, he followed neither talking.

~o0o~

Both sat at camp, waiting for the food to be cooked, she poked at the fire a little and sighed, Kakashi had his book out reading quietly.

She moved around catching Kakashi's attention as she started to eat her ramen, he looked up and got his bowl and ate it, she finished and put her bowl down, she moved and set her sleeping mat down and laid on it and stared at the stars.  
"Ya know, you're a lot different then I expected..."he said, she looked at him confused. "I mean, I thought you were just a stuck up royal brat..."he said. "If I may say..."  
"Shouldn't of you of said that before calling me that?"she said, he shrugged.

"If you wanted to punish me you could of before I finished the sentence..."he said, she shrugged and stared at the sky again and fell asleep, Kakashi summoned his dogs and moved over to her already knowing the drill, he laid next to her on the mat and fell asleep.

For the past few days, Kakashi had been staying in her room, he would have to sleep in her bed next to him if she said to, his dogs took his large bed and he was laying with her. It still got to him, he hated going from the feared and high Kakashi, to a princesses pet.

She hadn't make him do anything, but it was still degrading to him, especially being around a certain Zabuza, who loved to tease him every chance he got, but it always brought a smile to Kakashi's face when he thought about the other day in the palace.

*o*

_Kakashi yawned as he walked down the hall following Naru to breakfast, he walked down the hall and to the table, her parents weren't there, being in a meeting for something, he hadn't paid any attention, he didn't care truly. He let her sit first then went to sit himself, but fell on his butt when Zabuza kicked the chair out, he glared at the man and huffed, he clenched his fists and saw Naru glaring at him almost telling him to be good, he growled and got up pulling the seat back up and sat down and started to eat. _

_Naru looked at Zabuza who was coming back in with some drinks, since he asked to get them, she focused and he yelped tipping the glasses on him soaking him, he growled and looked at Naru, she glared at him. _

"_You'll leave my pet alone... or you'll find yourself as one too..."she growled, he looked down and nodded. _

"_Yes your highness."he said, Kakashi snickered and yelped when he was electrocuted as well. _

"_Don't laugh."she said, he put his head down. _

"_Sorry..."he said. _

*o*

Kakashi woke up and pulled away gently, she was still sound asleep on her mat, he looked at her face, she looked for peaceful, he reached out and gently touched her cheek and smiled at the soft skin. He stared at her for a few minutes then pulled back shaking his head.

_Why am I doing this? Am I falling for her?_ He thought. _No... no way..._he thought and sighed.

He shook her gently, she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"It's time to get up..."he said, she sat up and stretched with a yawn.

He waited for her to get ready, he covered the fire pit and finally both set out together, Naru glanced at him.

_Something's different... its...nice..._she thought, she touched her cheek gently, he didn't know but she had woken up when he did, she felt him caressing her cheek, it almost brought a blush to her cheeks.

The two traveled through, Naru delivered the notes to the people they were addressed to and before he knew it they were heading home.

He sighed as they walked through the woods, Kakashi took a drink of his water and put in his pack.

"I think we're gonna stop for the night..."Naru said, she led him to a town, they were still in the land of fire, he followed her to a hotel and they got a room, he set his things down and looked around a little.

"I'm taking a shower."she said and walked into the bathroom, he laid down on the bed and sighed again, he stared at the ceiling and yawned.

She came out and smiled, she crawled on the bed and laid next to him snuggling, he flinched a little but relaxed again before she noticed.

"This is kinda nice..."she said, he nodded slightly with a shrug. "Don't think so?"she asked, he looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah."  
"Why not tell me the truth?"she said.

"What?"he said and blinked, she looked at him, he looked away and sighed, he flipped over and laid on his stomach and stared at the wall, she sighed and put her hands in his hair and gently scratched his head, Kakashi's eyes drooped and he soon fell asleep to the scratching.

~o0o~

Kakashi and Naru walked through the town silent, they were almost back to the palace, Kakashi was looking at the ground again completely silent as they arrived and Naru waved at the people who greeted her and bowed to them.

They walked in and Naru found her father as Kakashi went to his bedroom, he flopped on the bed and sighed, Pakkun jumped up, he smiled and petted him.

"You okay boss?"  
"Eh..."he said with a half shrug.

"This is bothering you ain't it..."he said, Kakashi nodded. "It'll be alright, it's been two weeks so far... didn't she make that deal with you?"  
"That's not the point... I miss my life!"he said and sighed, he rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling. "I miss being able to do things without having to ask permission... I miss going out on missions, training, being around my friends..."he said and huffed. "Whatever.."he said and turned on his side and closed his eyes falling asleep again, not noticing that Naru had heard what he said from in her room, she sighed and crawled on her bed and fell asleep herself.

* * *

I so meant for this to be longer! grr! oh well!

So as you can see Naru is different and not as an evil bitch as she first seemed!

I want review please! :(

But no flames!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **When team 7(Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai) go on a mission to escort the royal Namikaze family (Minato, Kushina, Naru) back home, Kakashi catches Naru's eye and she wants him. When he doesn't really pay any attention to her on the mission, she gets her father involved and ends up owning Kakashi. He has to leave the leaf and become her pet. Can he handle living with the spoiler brat? Or will he end up falling in love with her?

**Warning: **Language, little violence, smut.

**~(A/N)~** The Namikaze/ Uzumaki are NOT ninja's they are a royal rich family! So... Minato was never Kakashi's sensei, Sai is part of team 7 orignally. Naru is not part of the leaf village either. Obito might be alive still...haven't decided yet. Hope you enjoy its a humor/romance story :)

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

Kakashi laid in bed half asleep, he was petting Pakkun who was resting on his chest sound asleep, Kakashi yawned and thought about everything for the past while.

_Kakashi walked into Naru's room that morning waiting for her so he could get breakfast, she came out of her bathroom, she looked down and almost upset, Kakashi tilted his head in confusion. _

"_Let's go."she said, he waited for her to take the leash, he knew now to attach it to his collar in the morning. She pulled it off and walked out. _

"_Naru?"he asked, she paused in the hall. _

"_I heard you..."she said, he tilted his head confused. "After we got home the other day.."she said, his heart skipped a beat. "I'm sorry."she said and walked faster leaving him in the hall, he gulped and looked down. 'I dislike her for making me leave... now why do I feel guilty that she heard me... am I falling in love?'_

The door opened and Naru stood there, she had been reserved and cold to him for a while, she let him do what he wanted and would give him a small shock when it was time to come in, but other then that really they hadn't spoken at all, and it was eating at Kakashi.

"Get up."she said, he moved Pakkun who had woken up and stood there, she walked up and smirked at him. "Ready to go?"

"What?"he asked.

"It's been a month..."she said, he blinked confused then gasped and smiled, she smirked at him. "You'll be going home for a week."she said and turned. "You can leave in an hour."she said and looked down, she walked into the double door room, but stopped when he grabbed her wrist, she turned and looked at him, he let her go.

"Come with me."he said, she blinked confused. "Come with me."he said.

"What?"  
"Well... I've seen your home... you should see mine..."he said and smiled, she blinked shocked.

"You... you would want me...to come with you?"she asked.

"Well yeah..."he said and smirked. "I think its fair... but."he said holding up his finger, she looked at him waiting. "You have to act like a normal person."he said and smirked, she smirked back.

"Alright."she said and smiled, he smiled back. "Let me get ready."she said and walked into her room, Kakashi smiled and ran back quickly packing his stuff and waited, Naru came up with a bag and smiled at him.

He watched her bag move and she laughed as Kurama poked out, she pulled him out and set him down.

"I'll be back boy... I'll bring you a present okay?"she said, he licked her chin a few times, she giggled and nodded at him, both walked out and said goodbye to her parents and took off through the woods.

As they got off the boat in the land of tea, Kakashi's speed picked up completely forgetting about Naru until she focused and he yelped falling when he was shocked, he stopped and she caught up panting.

"Sorry..."he said and chuckled, she hummed and continued on with him, this time he made sure she was with him.

They arrived and Kakashi almost hugged the gates, he walked in and smiled at his village.

"Kakashi?"Genma's voice sounded, he turned and smirked at him.

"Hey Genma."he said.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were a pet for that princess girl."he said.

"She let me come home for a week."  
"I thought she was a stuck up l- oh hello princess!"he said and gulped hard, as she walked up, Kakashi smirked.

"Hello."she said and smiled.

"Come on, we got to let Tsunade know."he said and grabbed her wrist, she stuttered as he pulled her along through the streets up to the hokage building and knocked on the door, Naru waited with him looking around, Tsunade called them in.

"Kakashi!?"she said, he smiled and waved. "Princess Naru."she said and bowed a little, Naru smiled. "What's going on?"she asked.

"Naru let me come home for a week... she's gonna be staying with me okay?"he asked, she nodded. "Do I still have my place?"  
"Yeah."she said. "Jiriaya has been staying there."she said and snorted, Kakashi chuckled and nodded, he waved and left.

Naru followed him through the whole village, she looked around quickly at the sights she had missed the first time she had been in the village.

She followed him to his apartment, he walked in and saw Jiriaya sitting on his couch writing, he looked up and gasped.

"Kakashi!"he said and smiled, Kakashi nodded at him.

"Hey Jiriaya."

"I've been staying here for a while... I guess you'll want it back ….. - uh are you back?"  
"For a week..."he said and smiled as he walked in pulling his shoes off, Naru followed, Jiriaya smiled.

"Well who is this beautiful young lady?"he asked smiling, Naru blushed a little.

"I'm pr-... Naru..."she said and smiled, Kakashi blinked in shocked.

"Naru... I like."he said and smiled, she blushed a little. "You know you would be perfect for my model in my new book... are you interested?"he asked.

"Uh...-"  
"You may want to ask what his book is... before you agree..."Kakashi said.

"What is your book about.?"Naru asked.

"A daring adventure romance..."he said smiling.

"Ohh? Really?"she said and smiled, Kakashi dug his book out and held it in front of her, she took it and read it, she blushed at the rating and glared at him, he chuckled. "Jerk..."she said, he sighed.

"Nice going Kakashi!"he said and huffed. "I'll be back later."he said, Kakashi chuckled and took the book from her.

"Hey!"she said pouting.

"You are not old enough."he said, she glared at him.

"Fine..."she said, he chuckled.

He walked back to his room and sighed as he tossed his bag down and smiled at room, Naru set her things down and stood there.

"Well, I'm kinda hungry... you?"he asked, she nodded and smiled, he waved her out and walked out. "What do you like?"he asked.

"Anything..."she said.

"Do you like ramen?"

"Yeah!"she said smiling.

"I'll take you to a restaurant, it's called Ichiraku's."  
"The Ichiraku's?!"she said, he stopped and looked at her confused. "Well, my mom likes ramen too... and we had a couple restaurant's come and my mom and I both fell in love with it..."she said and smiled.

"They are here."he said, she smiled, he grabbed her hand making her blush, he walked through with her and walked into the restaurant.

"Welcome!"Teuchi said, both walked in and smiled at him taking a seat. "What can I get for you?"he said, he gasped as he stared at Naru. "Princess!"he said, she blushed a little. "What may I get you?"he said, she smiled.

"Um..."she said. "Miso with beef toppings."she said and smiled, he nodded.

"Miso and eggplant."Kakashi said, he nodded and got working on their ramen.

Naru sighed as she finished and took a drink. "Just as amazing as I remember!"she said and giggled, Kakashi chuckled. "So, what now?"she asked, he paid and sighed, he thought.

"I'm going to go find Gai, he'll probably want to do a competition..."he said and shrugged, she nodded and followed him, he pointed out different places as they walked to the training grounds.

Kakashi smiled as he saw Gai working out, he jogged up and tapped his shoulder, Gai whipped around and gasped, he grabbed Kakashi and lifted him making Kakashi stutter and blush as Gai cried and continued to hug Kakashi tight.

"Come on Gai put me down!"Kakashi said laughing, Gai set him down.

"Kakashi! I've missed you!"he cried. "It's been so boring!"he said and sniffled, Kakashi chuckled.

"How are you here?"he asked shaking Kakashi, he chuckled and pulled away.

"It's a deal, I'm here for a week."he said.

"Then we got a whole month to make up!"Gai said, Kakashi laughed, Naru watched Kakashi laugh more then she ever saw, she gulped and sighed as she sat down under the tree and watched Gai and Kakashi talk.

Before she knew it, both were racing around, doing push up, sit ups, and tree walking, she watched them go and go, she was getting tired just watching them go.

It was almost two hours before both collapsed to the ground laughing, Gai sat up and sighed. "I've really missed you..."he said and sighed. "It's been too quiet... no one can match up to you..."  
"Okay, you are sounding too much like a girl.."Kakashi said and held his hand out and chuckled, Gai grumbled and got up, Kakashi followed and they walked over, Naru looked at them and smiled a little.

"Hello princess."Gai said and bowed.

"Hi..."she said and smiled.

"Thank you for letting my rival come back for a while."he said, Naru chuckled and shrugged.

"It's okay..."she said.

"How about we all go out for dinner tonight?"Gai asked and smirked. "We can have an eating contest..."he said, Kakashi chuckled and sighed.

"Alright..."he said. "Is it okay?"he asked Naru, she shrugged and nodded.

"Let's go!"Gai said and grabbed Kakashi's wrist, he grabbed Naru's and they headed towards a new restaurant.

*o*

"That had to be the most disgusting thing I've ever seen in my life..."she said and looked at Kakashi, he was groaning and holding his stomach.

During dinner, Gai and Kakashi got into an eating contest and Kakashi won, but Gai vomited all over the table which made Kakashi get sick too.

"Heh..."He said and groaned and held his stomach.

They walked to his apartment and got ready for bed, Kakashi took medication for his upset stomach, he laid on his bed and Naru came out and crawled up, he smirked and sighed.

"Thanks for doing this..."he said, she looked at him and smiled, she nodded to him.

"It's no problem..."she said and fell asleep, Kakashi stared at her for a while then went to sleep himself.

~o0o~

A week later Kakashi and Naru were at the gates and he was saying goodbye to his friends, Naru was waiting in the carriage, Gai was crying again as he hugged Kakashi tight making the man laugh.  
"I'll see ya Gai."he said, Gai nodded and waved, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai and Tsunade said their goodbyes and he climbing to the cart and sighed as they set out from the village again. _He's something..._she thought.

* * *

Alright the next chapter is almost finished and this story is almost finished too! :[ yep! 7/10!

The next chapter a bit of something happens :3 I'm not gonna tell you! :P you gotta just wait until I update! ;3 which shouldn't be too long as this last one, which I do apologize about, just falling behind on so many stories, having the stress from my job ending and searching for another is just... ugh! .

Anyways! Read and review please :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **When team 7(Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai) go on a mission to escort the royal Namikaze family (Minato, Kushina, Naru) back home, Kakashi catches Naru's eye and she wants him. When he doesn't really pay any attention to her on the mission, she gets her father involved and ends up owning Kakashi. He has to leave the leaf and become her pet. Can he handle living with the spoiler brat? Or will he end up falling in love with her?

**Warning: **Language, little violence, smut.

**~(A/N)~** The Namikaze/ Uzumaki are NOT ninja's they are a royal rich family! So... Minato was never Kakashi's sensei, Sai is part of team 7 orignally. Naru is not part of the leaf village either. Obito might be alive still...haven't decided yet. Hope you enjoy its a humor/romance story :)

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

Naru and Kakashi stayed silent through the last carriage ride to the palace, Kakashi was staring out again, Naru looked at him and looked away again.

They pulled up and got out and were met with spears at their throat, they froze and Kakashi jerked Naru closer to protect her.

"Princess!"the guards said and relaxed.

"What was that for?"she asked.  
"We've had a few attacks on the palace... we're not sure by who... so we are on alert..."he said and bowed. "We apologize."he said.

"Where are my parents?"Naru asked.

"Inside."he said, she nodded and ran into the palace with Kakashi behind her.

"Mom! Dad!"she yelled, they came out and hugged her. "Are you guys okay? What happened?"  
"Just a few attempted robberies..."Minato said and smiled. "We were worried about you..."he said, Naru sighed and nodded.

"So did you have fun?"Kushina asked, Kakashi blinked and nodded.

"Yeah..."he said and smiled.

"Did you?"Minato asked looking at Naru.

"I did..."She said and smiled. "It was a lot of fun... guess what mom?"she said.

"What?"  
"Ichiraku's is in that village!"she said.

"You... you didn't bring me any?!"she said, Naru giggled and stuck her tongue out. "You little brat."she said, Naru giggled.

"I'm going to get cleaned up."

"Kakashi, I hope you don't mind but we used your dogs when the attacks happened...they patrolled and searched."he said.

"That's fine."he said and smiled then followed Naru down the hall.

He walked in and greeted his dogs and tossed his bag down. "Did you have fun boss?"  
"Yeah... don't worry."he said and dug in his bag and held out a large bag of treats, they barked and jumped around, he chuckled.

"You didn't forget!"

"Of course! Did you guys find anything?"he asked as he sat down and opened the treats.

"We got a few scents but couldn't unscramble them..."Pakkun said, Kakashi nodded and gave them each a treat then got up and walked into his bathroom and stripped and jumped into the shower and sighed as the hot water beat down on his body.

He began to wash his hair and body quickly then rinsed off and turned his shower off, he dried off quickly and wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out, Naru stood in his bathroom, he yelped and fell back into the tub and panted, she smirked a little.

"Geez!"he snarled and patted his chest. "What?"he said.

"Dad wants you."  
"I'll be there in a minute."he said, she smiled and looked at him. "Cant you give me a little privacy?"he asked smiling, she smirked and looked at his body then walked out, he sighed and got dressed quickly just in case she came back in on him.

Kakashi walked out and met Minato in the hall, he leaned against the wall. "You wanted to talk to me?"he asked.

"Yes, would you mind staying guard tonight? Or at least helping your dogs search..."he said.

"Sure."he said and nodded.

"Thanks."he said, Kakashi nodded and bowed, Minato ruffled his hair and walked away leaving Kakashi a little shocked, the last person to do that was his father, he sighed and shook his head and walked into his room and laid down.

"We got a long night guys..."he said, his ninken nodded and relaxed for the day letting Kakashi get some rest.

-*o*-

A week, a whole week Kakashi had been trying to search for anything of who had attempted to break into the palace but came up with nothing, no trails, no scent, nothing. It didn't help it had rained between the time of his search and the attack so the scent was gone.

Kakashi sat out on the porch and sighed, it was almost 3 in the morning, it was nippy out and yawned again.

The door opened a little and he had his kunai in his hands, Naru held her hands up, he sighed. "What? You need to be in bed!"he said, she held out a blanket, he smirked at her and pushed it back. "Go to bed Naru."he said.

"It's cold out..."she said and stood there. "I don't want you to get sick."  
"I'll be fine... now in."he said and ushered her a little.

"I wanna stay out-"

"Naru, I promised your dad I would keep you safe, you being outside is far from keeping you safe."he said and smiled at her, she blushed and looked down.

"I can take care of myself...even a little... I'm not a helpless little girl..."she said.

"I know... but you are still my responsibility..."he said.

"Well, technically, you're mine..."she said and smirked, he snorted and tapped her nose, she frowned again, he smirked and looked at her, he leaned down suddenly and captured her lips with his, she stiffened then relaxed and kissed him harder, she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair a little.

He held her closer and nipped her lip a little, there was a rustle, he stiffened and pulled away and looked down quickly, he sighed and looked at her and gasped, he pulled back, she blinked in shock and looked away, he sighed.

"Go inside Naru."he said, she bit her lip gently, he turned and looked at her. "Get inside!"he said harsher, she gasped and pointed, he turned and gasped as a man stood on the balcony wearing a mask, he slashed with his kunai and but missed, the man jumped and disappeared.

"Get inside now!"he yelled, Naru whimpered and turned, she cried out as the man stood there, he grabbed her and she struggled, guards came pouring out as the man jumped from the balcony with Naru, Kakashi snarled and jumped down and chased him, he whistled and his ninken appeared and ran with him. "Spread out!"he yelled.

*o*

Naru whimpered and struggled against the man's hold, he chuckled darkly and continued to run. "You'll get me a lot of money in the black market."he said and continued, Naru whimpered and started to pull her chakra up and struggled against him, he arrived at the cliff and looked around, she saw a boat with two more in there waving.

She gulped and bit down on the man's hand over her mouth, he howled and dropped her just as Kakashi's ninken launched out grabbing a hold of the man.

Kakashi ran and jumped over the cliff after Naru, she hit the freezing water and went under followed by Kakashi.

The guards ran out and caught the boat before they took off, Kakashi struggled to the surface, the coldness slowing him down and with Naru unconscious it was harder.

Suddenly his shirt was grabbed and he was ripped up with Naru and thrown on something hard, he looked and saw ice under him, he coughed hard and panted, he looked up and saw Zabuza and Haku standing there, Zabuza smirked.

"I've always heard cat's don't like water..."he said, Kakashi almost snarled but sighed.

"Thanks..."he said, Zabuza looked at him slightly shocked then smirked again.

"No problem Hatake."he said and chuckled.

Kakashi looked and gasped as he saw Naru laying there, he pulled her up and listened, she wasn't breathing, he hissed and pumped at her chest quickly then pinched her nose and sent air in her mouth.

He pulled away and listened but still nothing, he panted and repeated it over and over again, trying to get her to breathe.

"Come on, come on!"he snarled and tried again and finally, she gasped and choked on the water spinning over and spitting the water out of her mouth, she panted hard and slumped down.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed her back a little as she gasped for air, she shivered hard and sighed, she gulped hard and slumped into her arms, he sighed and lifted her up a little and held her as they got back to the land.

They walked to the palace again, Minato was pacing the hall, he gasped when they came in, Naru was pulled out of Kakashi's hands quickly and taken to the nurses station.

"Thank you..."Minato said, Kakashi nodded a little and walked away and jumped into the shower and warming his freezing body up.

When he came out, Naru was in her room sound asleep, Minato was checking on her, Kakashi walked in and sighed, his ninken came back in and relaxed a little.

"Is she alright?"he asked.

"She'll be fine,... she may grow sick though..."Minato said and stood up. "Thank you Kakashi, you saved my daughter... again..."he said and smiled, Kakashi nodded and sighed, Minato walked out and shut the door.

Kakashi sat down on the bed next to Naru and watched her shiver a little, he grabbed the extra blanket and covered her up.

He brushed her bangs back and leaned down, he kissed her lips gently then pulled back and sighed, he noticed movement and saw Kurama, he smiled and picked the fox up and slipped him down into the blankets next to Naru, he grabbed a blanket and laid down next to Naru and fell asleep, his heart still beating hard and his mind still replaying her laying there not breathing. _I'm in love..._he thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

Enjoy! Review wish me luck on everything!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **When team 7(Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai) go on a mission to escort the royal Namikaze family (Minato, Kushina, Naru) back home, Kakashi catches Naru's eye and she wants him. When he doesn't really pay any attention to her on the mission, she gets her father involved and ends up owning Kakashi. He has to leave the leaf and become her pet. Can he handle living with the spoiler brat? Or will he end up falling in love with her?

**Warning: **Language, little violence, smut.

**~(A/N)~** The Namikaze/ Uzumaki are NOT ninja's they are a royal rich family! So... Minato was never Kakashi's sensei, Sai is part of team 7 orignally. Naru is not part of the leaf village either. Obito might be alive still...haven't decided yet. Hope you enjoy its a humor/romance story :)

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

Before Kakashi knew it, he had been with Naru as her pet for almost five months. He been home every month for a full week to see his friend and teammates, only two times had Naru not went home with him, and what had shocked him was he missed her, he didn't feel like staying the full week, he wanted to get back to her.

Today Kakashi was relaxing in his room doing nothing for the day, he was tired he didn't any sleep last night, something was bothering him for some reason but he didn't know what it was.

He heard steps and saw Naru leaning against the door between their rooms.

"You didn't come for breakfast..."she said.

"Not really hungry..."he said and sighed.

"What's wrong?"she asked and sat on his bed next to him.

"Just something bothering me, I don't know what but it's something..."he said and sighed.

She leaned down and kissed his lips gently, he looked at her and eye smiled at her, she laid down and set her head on his chest and sighed quietly, she traced patterns on his skin tight shirt and listened to his heartbeat steady.

"Kakashi, are you happy here?"she asked and looked at him, he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah..."  
"Really?"  
"At first I wasn't but, I like it..."he said and smiled, she smiled at him and leaned up pecking his lips. "What's up with all the affection?"he asked.

"Dunno, just wanna..."she said and wrapped her arm around his stomach and held him, he chuckled and relaxed, his eyes drifted shut and he fell asleep.

-*o*-

Kakashi smiled and walked through the woods, Naru next to him, they were on their way to leaf again for his week home.

He laughed at her and they arrived, Naru gasped and stopped, he looked at her, she stood there shocked and looked on and gulped, he turned and gasped as he stared at the sight, his village, Konoha was up in flames, the building destroyed and bodies laid in the street, there was crying of children and lovers for their lost ones.

Kakashi panted and walked in looking around, his body was racked with shakes, he looked around and ran towards the hokage building that was still in one piece partially.

He ran up the steps quickly and ran into the office, Tsunade looked up and sighed, she looked down.

"What happened?!"he said panting.

"We were attacked Kakashi, we didn't have the right power to stop them, but we finally got them to flee...we lost too many..."she said and looked down, her teeth clenched. "There are still enemies in the village, I have people searching."she said.  
"Let me-"  
"Kakashi, you're on va-"  
"I don't care! It's still my village!"he said.

"If you want go ahead..."she said looking down.

"Where is my team?"he asked.

"Sai...he's dead..."she said. "Sasuke's been missing and Sakura is working like crazy in the hospital."she said.

"What happened to Sai?"  
"It was Danzo's doing... Sai tried to stop him but he activated the seal is Sai's mouth and he was killed..."she said. "But he managed to wound Danzo fatally..."she said. "Sasuke went missing after the attack..."she said.

"Dammit..."he said looking down shaking in anger.

He stormed out of the office and ran down the steps, he looked around and realized he left Naru alone, he cursed and ran out the front door, he yelped and fell when he tripped, he sat up rubbing his head and looked, he gasped as he stared as Gai laying on the ground, he panted and crawled over to him, he gently felt his neck but it was still, he panted and scrambled back, tears working at his eyes.

An ear piercing scream sounded, he gasped recognizing it. _Naru!_ He thought and took off running where he last saw her, he skidded to a stop at the scene and saw her laying on the a large hole in her chest, she looked at him.

"Kakashi..."she whispered, he panted and lifted her up in his lap and held her.

"Naru..."he said.

"You left me... I couldn't...find you..."she said and chuckled. "I guess I have a knack for getting in trouble huh?"she rasped and coughed up blood.

"Naru..."he said.

"Kakashi..."she said and slumped, he watched the life drain from her blue eyes, he whimpered, tears now spilled down his cheeks, he cried hard holding her to his chest.

-*o*-

Kakashi sat up with a cry, Naru yelped and sat up quickly as she looked at Kakashi sitting there hyperventilating, he pulled his knees up to his chest and let out a shaky breath, Pakkun jumped up and slid into his lap, he looked at Kakashi and sighed.

"Kakashi?"Naru asked and touched his back, he shook his head and got up and walked to the bathroom and shut the door. "Is he okay?"she asked.

"He had a nightmare..."Pakkun said, she looked at him.

"How do you know?"she asked.

"He use to before... he would wake up crying with shakes..."he said and sighed. "This one seemed like a bad one..."he said.

They heard the shower come on, Naru bit her lip and sat there staring at the bathroom door worrying about Kakashi.

Kakashi sat in the shower, the hot water beating down on his body, he sighed quietly, he had just brought up bile and his throat was burning because of it, he sat in the water and sighed again, he looked at his hands as they shook hard. _Why did I have a dream like that? Why?_ He thought, he shifted under the water and stared out blankly as the hot water beat down on him.

He heard the door to the bathroom open after a while and heard light steps, Naru opened his shower door a little, she sighed as she saw him.

"Kakashi?"she asked, he looked up at her then looked away. "Wanna talk?"she asked, he shrugged, she pulled back and he tilted his head confused, she came back wrapped in a towel and handed him one, he laid over his lap and she got into his shower and sat next to him. "What happened?"she asked, he sighed and closed his eyes.

"I had a nightmare..."he said, she stayed silent waiting. "I went home...and it was destroyed... my friend were dead and you -..."he stopped and sighed.

"What?"she asked.

"You died... in my arms..."he said looking down at his hands, she moved her hand to his and laced her fingers with his and leaned against him.

"That wont happen..."she whispered, he looked at her and leaned in capturing her lips in a kiss, she paused for a moment then relaxed and kissed him back, his tongue slipped into her mouth and explored, she moaned, he pulled her head closer and deepened the kiss if possible, she moaned as he tugged her closer to him until she was straddling his lap, she felt his harden under her and she rocked against him, he grunted a little and bucked up.

"Naru..."he panted, she moaned and licked his neck, he toyed with the towel tugging until it came open and fell, Naru blushed as she sat naked on his lap, he leaned down and captured her nipple, she cried out tossing her head back as he sucked and nipped gently his hand tugging and gently pinching her other nipple until he switched.

His hand roamed her body slowly stopping on her butt and bucked again, she moaned and gripped his hair as he sucked harder on her nipple.

"Kakashi..."she moaned, he growled and pulled at the towel separating his cock from her, she shook a little she felt his cock against her.

"Naru... can... can I..."he moaned into her neck, she bit her lip and nodded, he smiled and kissed her neck and gently moved her over and lowered her on his cock slowly, she bit her lip as she felt his head slowly push her walls apart, he moaned and buried his face into her neck. She gripped his shoulder tight as he sighed and bucked up, she whimpered and shook in pain, he licked her neck gently and hushed her.

She gasped as he moved her and laid her down the water beating on his back now and kissed her slowly as he pulled out a little and gently pushed back inside, she whimpered a little still in pain.

"Hurts?"he said, she nodded a little, he kissed her jaw and latched on to her neck and sucked on the skin gently, she moaned and bit her lip, she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned as she felt him shift a little, she moved a little and bit her lip.

"Kashi..."she whispered, he looked up. "It... doesn't...hurt..."she said blushing, he smiled and kissed her again, he pulled out slowly and pushed back in slowly, she moaned and rocked with him as he slowly picked up the pace, she wrapped her legs around his waist slowly and whimpered in pleasure, he smiled and pulled her nipple back into his mouth and sucked, she cried out and dug her nails into his shoulders as he continued to gently thrust into her.

"Faster..."she moaned, he chuckled and picked up the pace a little, she cried out and came around him, he groaned and thrust faster as he felt himself coming to an end, he buried his face into her neck.

"I'm cumming..."he moaned, she moaned simply, her body shaking still on a high, he groaned and sunk his teeth into her neck and cried out as he came inside her, she cried out again as she came again.

Both laid in the shower on top of each other panting, he picked his head up and looked at her, he gasped.

"I'm sorry..."he said looking away, she turned his head towards her and smiled.

"I don't mind..."she whispered and kissed his lips, he smiled at her and pulled back then cursed. "What?"  
"I came inside you..."he said and gulped, she sighed and chuckled.  
"I don't care..."she said. "How about we get out of here..?"she said, he nodded and pulled out, both washed off quickly then jumped out of the shower finally, there was steam in the room and all the mirrors were fogged over, they chuckled and slid their clothes back on and walked out, Kakashi's dogs looked at him making him blush a little, they put their heads down and went back to sleep, Kakashi and Naru walked into her room and laid down on her bed and fell asleep until one of the workers called them for supper.

They sat at the table eating a little, Zabuza and Haku came out and Zabuza smirked. "Nice one Hatake..."he said.

"What?"he said blinking.

"You got laid..."he said and smirked, everyone there looked at the two blushing, luckily her parents weren't there.

"Shut up..."he said and ate glaring at the grinning man across from him.

They went to bed and Naru played some more showing Kakashi there was defiantly more then meets the eye with her.

The next morning the two walked out heading outside to the pool when a bunch of guards ran past them into the throne room, Minato was pacing and thinking, Kushina sat in his chair watching him.

"Send as many guards as possible help them in their pinch."he said.

"Yes sir!"they said and ran out.

"Daddy? What's going on?"Naru asked.

"Naru..."he said and sighed, he looked at Kakashi then back down. "We got news this morning...Konohagakure has been attacked and is in a war..."he said, Naru gasped and looked at Kakashi who was shaking in fear, his nightmare flying back to his mind. "We're sending guards and weapons to them to help..."he said and looked at Kakashi's pale face.

"Kakashi..."Naru said touching his shoulder, he shook her off and walked out quickly, she looked at him then back down and bit her lip.

She walked to her room and saw him out on his balcony, she slipped into his room and grabbed his pack emptying it except for his jounin outfit, she found a bunch of weapons and put them in there, she quietly told his dogs to go, they disappeared, Naru let out a shaky breath and blinked back tears as she walked down the hall, Minato and Kushina watched from the hall confused.

"Kakashi!"she said and focused, a moments later he came down, he stood there, his eyes red.

"Yes?"he said, she sighed and reached up and fiddled with his collar, he blinked as she pulled it off then grabbed his pack and shoved it in his hands, he stuttered a little.

"Go."she said and opened the door, he took a slight step forward.

"What...Naru.. i-"  
"Just get out of here!"she yelled and pushed him out, he stumbled and turned back, she slammed the door shut and ran to her room, she jumped on her bed and began to cry her eyes out.

Kakashi stared at the door in shock, he opened his pack and stared at the weapons, he smiled at the door and took off running.

* * *

Awww! Naru is in love and let him go! :(

One chapter left! O.O :(

Read and review!


End file.
